1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates telephony systems such as that using Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). In particular, the present invention relates to a group pickup feature for telephony systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art includes a variety of distributed telephony systems. Traditional switched network systems have given way to new telephony systems that use VoIP. These VoIP systems offer the same functionality as more traditional switched system such as the ability to transfer calls, put calls on hold, automated attendant functions, hunt groups, etc. These systems also offer additional functionality, for example, call group pickup. Call pickup group is a traditional PBX and key system feature that is used in group work environments. With call group pickup, calls to a pre-designated group of phones can be answered by issuing a pickup command on group pickup number. Thus, the call group pickup feature allows users with the proper class of service to pickup a call on any telephone in a pickup group from any other telephone.
However, existing implementations of the call pickup group feature have a number of shortcomings. First, if the switch or server becomes non-operational for any reason, the call pickup group features not available. Second, prior art systems typically include restrictions as to until which phones or endpoints can be included within a call pickup group. For example, the endpoints are often limited to those endpoints directly connected to the switch or at a particular location. Third, typically the prior art only allows an extension to be assigned to a single pickup group. Fourth, existing systems that provide a call pickup group feature are very difficult to configure. In some cases, it can only be done by a system administrator. Were it can be done by the user, it is very difficult to step up and add or remove users from pickup lists and manage the lists. This severely limits the use and application of pickup groups.